


Stiletto

by phantomunmasked



Series: It's in the everyday ordinary that we see love [8]
Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomunmasked/pseuds/phantomunmasked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Andrea is exasperated with Sharon's unhealthy attachment to uncomfortable footwear, part deux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiletto

“ _Another pair_?!”

“Look – it’s not my fault that I get called out to crime scenes that are conveniently located in Griffith Park!”

“Sharon. We’ve had this conversation. _Wear the damn boots I bought you.”_

“But they don’t go with this dress!”

“…Who’s going to care, Sharon?”

“…”

“Exactly. The victim isn’t exactly going to sit up and accuse you of being sartorially unsound. Somehow I can’t see Provenza, Flynn, Tao, Buzz or Sanchez caring that much either. And Amy’s too scared of you to say anything. Though I imagine _unlike some people_ she actually  _understands the value of sensible shoes._ ”

“But-“

“No, Sharon. That’s the third pair of stilettos you’ve broken this _month_ alone. Wear. The. Boots.”

“But-“

“Boots! Else you’re sleeping on the couch for a month!”

“…Won’t you take pity on an old woman and her aching bones?”

  
“I have no sympathy for an _old woman_ who decides to wreck perfectly good shoes when she has viable alternatives available to her. Besides, an _old woman_ understands the value of sensible footwear. Ergo, you are not an old woman and are therefore perfectly capable of dealing with sleeping on the couch for a month.”

“…”

“Boots, Sharon.”

“Oh fine. You win. But only because I refuse to sleep on the couch!”

“Keep telling yourself that, darling.”


End file.
